¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡10 de Octubre! ¡El cumpleaños de Naruto! El Uzumaki se ve metido en un lío gordo cuando tiene que llevar a una señora de “grandes proporciones” al otro lado de la aldea. Toda serie de sucesos cómicos le suceden al hiperactivo ninja. One-shot .


_¡Sí! ¡El cumpleaños de nuestro ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno favorito! Esto va a estar bueno, se los aseguro C= (¡Ay! ¡Que modesta!). Bueno, bueno…los dejaré a su sabio juicio._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __**Masashi Kishimoto**__ y aunque me harte decirlo…debo agradecer que haya creado el ¡mejor animé del mundo!_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, digamos que en…en…¡bah! Donde quieran.

8. ¡Ideítas! ¡Ideítas! Oh frases graciosas ¡vengan a mí!

_A la una…a las dos…¡y a las tres!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!**

¡Uzumaki Naruto celebra su cumpleaños número diecisiete! Increíblemente, pasará un día que recordará por mucho, pero, ¿qué tienen en mente hacer todos sus amigos?

-o-o-o-

Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama de su habitación, con un brazo colgando que llegaba hasta el suelo y un hilo de saliva que resbalaba por su rostro. Así, alguien lo observaba desde fuera de su ventana cerrada.

-¡Oi! ¡Shikamaru! ¿Sigue dormido? –preguntó una peli-rosa en voz alta.

El aludido llegó al suelo en un salto.

-Sí –respondió-. Está soñando con ramen.

-Que novedad –comentó un oji-perla.

-¿Somos los únicos? –inquirió Temari mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí –contestó Tenten-. Chouji y Shino no se encuentran en la aldea, pero no sabría decirte a donde fueron.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –preguntó un castaño-. No por ello vinimos tan temprano desde Suna.

-P-Pues deberíamos conseguir a alguien para lo del plan… -dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente el plan? –cuestionó otra rubia.

-Vamos a hacer que Naruto salga de la aldea –comenzó a explicar Kiba-. En los límites, logramos rentar una posada donde le haremos la fiesta.

-¿Y cómo van a hacer que Naruto vaya para allá? –inquirió un pelirrojo.

-Estamos buscando a alguien que lo pueda llevar –respondió Lee-. Pero queremos hacerle creer que es una misión y no sabemos a quién podemos traer para que nos ayude.

-¿Tu mamá Sakura? –preguntó Neji.

-Ni muerta mi mamá querría ayudarnos en algo como esto –respondió la Haruno.

-¡Lee! –exclamó Shikamaru-. ¡Tu tía es perfecta para que nos ayude!

-¿Cuál tía? –preguntó el del expándex.

-La que hace unos pasteles deliciosos –siguió Tenten con ojos de ilusión.

-Oh… -murmuraba Lee-. Ella no puede ayudarnos, pues ya se le acabó su llama de la juventud.

-Bueno… -dijo el Inuzuka-. Ya sabemos que no está tan joven, pero aún así nos puede ayudar.

-No –volvió a decir Lee-. Su llama ya se apagó.

-¿Se le fue la luz? –inquirió Tenten-. Pues que compre velas.

-U_U ¡No! –Lee se estaba frustrando-. Ella ya está descansando en paz.

-¿Y no quieres que la molestemos? –cuestionó el marionetista.

-¡Que no! –exclamó el chico-. ¡Ya colgó los tenis!

-¿Y para qué alguien cuelga unos tenis? –inquirió la Yamanaka-. ¿Qué no se supone que son para usarlos en los pies?

-¡Que no! ¡Ella ya está con el Señor! Ò_Ó

-¿Cuál señor? ¿Su médico? –preguntaba Hinata.

-Esto es…patético… -murmuraba el pelirrojo para él y su hermana-. ¿Dejé mi puesto de Kazekage para venir a perder mi tiempo?

-Silencio Gaara, estoy viendo la discusión–le dijo Temari sentada en una silla y comiendo palomitas. _(¿De dónde las sacó? Quien sabe…)._

-¡NO IDIOTAS! –exclamó Lee cuando su paciencia se había agotado-. ¡MI TÍA YA SE MURIÓ! ¡SE LA LLEVÓ LA HUESUDA, ESTIRÓ LA PATA, SE FUE A VER A SAN PEDRO, NO CUENTA MÁS EL CUENTO! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?

-O_O –todos lo miraron desconcertados.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –trató de calmarlo el Nara-. Podemos hacer que alguien de las chicas se vista de señora.

-Yo lo puedo hacer –dijo Tenten-. Rellenaré la ropa para verme más grande.

-Sí haces eso… -le comentó Ino-. Te vas a ver tan femenina como un borracho de cantina.

-Ino tiene razón –la apoyó el Inuzuka.

-o-o-o-

-¡Quiero otro plato de ramen! ¡De veras! –exclamó Naruto desde su habitación.

-¿Oyeron eso? O.O –preguntó la Hyuuga haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Creo que fue Naruto –aclaró Kiba.

-Shikamaru, ve a revisar –le dijo la Haruno.

-Ya voy mamá ¬¬.

-¡Ja! Y tú eres…¡el rival más débil! –se volvió a oír desde su dormitorio.

-Emm…creo que no es necesario que vaya a ver… -dijo Shikamaru.

-Entonces…¿vamos a hacer algo o qué? –preguntó el mediano de los Sabaku No fastidiado.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó Lee-. ¡Haré que mi tía nos ayude!

-¡¿No que ya se había muerto? –gritó el oji-perla.

-Bueno, esta es otra tía –aclaró la bestia verde.

-Ok, tráiganla y hagan que "su misión" empiece –dijo el kage-. Ya me estoy desesperando al no hacer nada.

-Bien, ¡es hora de actuar! –gritó Sakura haciendo que todos se movieran.

-o-o-o-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Cómo? ¡Ramen! ¡De veras! –despertó el Uzumaki gritando-. Ah…era sólo un sueño.

El rubio se estiró lo más que pudo, bostezando y haciendo que todos los huesos de la espalda le tronaran. Volteó a un lado viendo el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared, con un gran círculo rojo marcando un día.

-¡10 de Octubre! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! –gritó muy animado.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió para dar una vuelta por la aldea, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer…por el momento. Llevaba sus manos sobre su nuca y muy sonriente caminaba despreocupadamente.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!

El aludido volteó hacia donde lo llamaban, era un chunnin que ayudaba en el papeleo a Tsunade.

-Uzumaki Naruto –volvió a repetir éste-. Tsunade-sama lo ha mandando llamar a su oficina.

-¿La vieja Tsunade? ¿Y para qué?

-Le va a asignar una misión –y diciendo esto último, se esfumó en un salto.

-Mhm…¿una misión? ¿hoy? Yo que quería estar con mis amigos…bueno ya que –y Naruto se encaminó hacia donde la Hokage.

-o-o-o-

-¡Auxilio! –gritaba el marionetista-. ¡Me envolvieron como tamal!

-Por Kami, Kankuro –le reprendía su hermana-. ¿Cómo rayos te pudiste enredar entre las ramas de un árbol?

-¡Y yo qué sé! –exclamó el castaño-. ¡El árbol se movió y me quiso hacer la maldad!

-¡Akamaru! –indicó Kiba a su compañero para que lo ayudara.

El perro logró deshacerse de todas las ramas con unas fuertes mordidas, dejando a Kankuro libre y con toda su ropa rasgada.

-Eres un idiota U_U –murmuró Gaara enojado-. Sólo porque Naruto es mi amigo, hago esto.

Los shinobis continuaron con su camino.

-Oigan –dijo Lee llamando la atención de los otros-. ¿Ya vamos a conseguir la pintura para el letrero?

-Sí Lee –le contestó Neji-. Ahorita exprimimos un árbol y la sacamos.

-Me refiero que en dónde la vamos a conseguir.

-Enfrente del lugar de la fiesta, hay un departamento de cosas perdidas –aclaró Tenten.

-Sí –siguió Shikamaru-. Ese lugar huele a rayos, pero encuentras de todo. No hay que preocuparos por eso, primero hay que llegar.

-o-o-o-

-¿Para qué me quiere ahora, vieja Tsunade?

-No me molestaría que dijeras un "hola" –dijo la Godaime Hokage sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio y con las manos entrecruzadas sobre éste.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. ¿Hay una misión?

-Así es. ¡Shizune!

-Claro –su asistente abrió la puerta dejando a ver a una señora...con medidas de 120-180-200 centímetros, vestida de un vestido amarillo que le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla, con su cabello negro suelto llegándole hasta el hombro, y sus ojos verde oscuro, acompañada de dos perros chihuahueños.

-Oh por Kami… -murmuraba el Uzumaki-. ¿Cuál es mi misión…vieja Tsunade? –preguntó imaginándose horribles escenas en compañía de tal señora.

-Naruto –habló la rubia-. Ella es Tanaka Suzu. Debes llevarla afuera del País del Fuego en dirección al Sur.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Este mocoso con cara de "Daniel el travieso" va a ser mi ninja acompañante? –cuestionó arrogantemente mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

-Tranquila –le dijo Tsunade-. Naruto es muy capaz y le aseguro que no la defraudará.

-_Espero que no se le ocurra que me la lleve cargando –_pensaba el rubio tragando saliva.

-o-o-o-

-¡Wow! El lugar está mejor de lo que me imaginaba –decía Temari asombrada.

-No por nada nos terminamos todos nuestros ahorros –respondió el Inuzuka con lástima.

-Bien, entonces –interrumpió Tenten-. ¿De qué color vamos a pintar el lugar?

-Yo digo que azul –opinó Ino.

-¿Y por qué azul? –inquirió la Haruno.

-Porque el azul es el color favorito de todos –respondió-. Si no, pregúntale a los pitufos.

-De todos menos de Naruto –opinó la Hyuuga.

-Hinata tiene razón –la apoyó Shikamaru-. ¿Qué no ven que Naruto siempre va vestido con su color naranja de "mírame a " o de "friégame la retina"?

-Sí –murmuró Gaara por lo bajo-. Y Lee siempre vestido de verde tipo salón de clases.

Neji y Kankuro sofocaron una carcajada.

-o-o-o-

Naruto se encontraba a la mitad del camino viajando con Suzu y sus dos "odiosos" perros a su lado.

-¿No puedes ir más lento, mocoso? –preguntó altiva la mujer.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, señora –decía Naruto lo más amable posible-. _U_U Sí, como usted no trae a dos perros mordiéndole las piernas y no va cargando treinta kilos de ropa para ballenas…¿Saben? Tengo el presentimiento de que ella pesa menos que su equipaje._

-Pues más vale que te apures, sino nunca llegaremos –volvió a decir ella arrojando varias bocanadas de humo en la cara del pobre rubio.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! –tocía el Uzumaki en tales circunstancias-. Oiga señora, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si me permite, el fumar la puede matar y si muere, ha perdido una parte muy importante de su vida.

-¿De veras? –inquirió sarcástica la mujer.

-¡Oiga no! ¡Esa es mi frase! T_T

Siguieron caminando durante otra media hora cuando la Tanaka se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Naruto.

-Tengo hambre –respondió la mujer-. Comeré una saludable manzana.

-_¡Ja! ¡Que saludable! De seguro se comerá una manzana hecha de grasa de cerdo. _¿No sería mejor que la comiera mientras caminamos?

-No –respondió ella y por error colocó uno de sus pies sobre otro de Naruto.

-_¡Mierda! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Ella pesa más que su equipaje! ¡Creo que pesa más que un hipopótamo! ¡Le diré que se quite de encima! Oh no… -_Naruto recordó algo.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback._

-Naruto –dijo la Hokage antes de que el chico saliera de su oficina, una vez que la mujer se había ido.

-¿Qué quiere ahora vieja Tsunade?

-Si te pone un pie encima, no te vayas a atrever a decirle que te está pisando.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el Uzumaki confundido.

-Porque levantará el pie y te pateará en la espinilla.

-¡¿Y eso por qué? O_O

-No lo sé –respondió la rubia-. Pero no te atrevas a decírselo.

-De acuerdo.

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

_-¡Mierda! ¡Creo que mi pie se fracturó! –_pensaba el Uzumaki a punto de estallar-. _Por favor…esta señora está tan gorda que ni podrá patearme, creo que han de haber sido cuentos de la vieja Tsunade. _Ehh…disculpe señora, ¿podría quitarme su pie de encima?

-¿Eh? –la mujer lo levantó y al instante…pateó a Naruto en la espinilla, dejándolo brincando durante un rato.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO? –exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Interrumpiste mi gran momento de la comida.

-¡¿Y POR ESO ME PATEA?

-Sí –respondió ella tranquilamente-. Muévete mocoso.

-_Cálmate Naruto…cálmate Naruto._

Siguieron avanzando y la señora durante unos momentos, levantaba los brazos para rascarse la espalda.

-_¡Oh por Kami! ¡Apesta! ¡¿Qué no conoce la palabra "baño"? Tomar uno a la semana no le haría mal… -_Suzu continuó en la misma postura, haciendo que le salieran lágrimas al Uzumaki-. _¡Iaj! ¡Su olor no sólo es dañino para la salud, sino también para el medio ambiente! ¡Lo siento si los pájaros mueren por esto!_

-o-o-o-

-¡Noooo! –exclamaba Sakura frustrada-. ¡¿Qué han hecho?

-¿Pintar de naranja el lugar? –inquirió Kankuro confundido.

-¡Oh por San Pancrasio! –gritó una rubia.

-¿San Pancrasio? ¿Quién rayos es ese? –inquiría el Nara.

-¡¿Qué han hecho? –llegó Ino preguntando lo mismo que la Haruno e ignorando la duda de Shikamaru.

-¡Oi! ¡Me quedé sordo! –exclamó el Inuzuka.

-K-Kiba… -intervino la oji-perla-. Lo que sucede es que no nos referíamos a que todo el lugar estuviera completamente naranja…

Y precisamente, paredes naranjas, mesas naranjas, vasos naranjas, manteles naranjas, ¡todo naranja!

-A Naruto le gusta el naranja –comentó Neji-. Pero no queremos que sólo se vea su cabeza flotando.

-¿Y por qué flotando? –cuestionó Lee.

-Porque se perdería entre tanto "majestuoso" color –aclaró Tenten.

-Las paredes no están mal –opinó Temari-. Pero hay que deshacernos del resto.

-No se perderá… -dijo el Inuzuka tratando de salvar todo lo que habían hecho-. Además…Naruto vino con defecto de fábrica desde el principio y no hay devoluciones.

-Hay que hacer todo de nuevo U_U –finalizó Sakura.

-Quisiera traer una pila conmigo –comentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y una pila para qué? –preguntó el Nara totalmente desconcertado.

-Por lo menos tiene un lado positivo…

-o-o-o-

-_10 de Octubre –_pensaba el Uzumaki fastidiado-. _"Querido diario: Hoy ha sido el peor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida. Llevo viajando durante horas con la mujer sapo viviente y sus dos y odiosas ratas peludas. Oiga señora, ¿no quiere otro pozolito?" ¿Por qué rayos hago esto? Ni siquiera traigo un diario conmigo U_U_

Finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde las nubes grises en el oscuro cielo.

-¿Cuándo rayos se nubló? –inquirió Naruto mirando el firmamento.

-Que despistado eres mocoso –le respondió la señora-. El cielo ya lleva así como una media hora.

-Bueno…será mejor que nos detengamos, porque en la lluvia no podremos seguir.

-Esta vez estoy contigo.

Ambos se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol que los cubrían de la lluvia. El rubio se sentó sobre una roca húmeda.

-¡Mierda! –gritó al momento de sentarse y levantarse inmediatamente-. Por lo menos ya tengo refresco de cola…

La Tanaka estuvo caminando en círculos durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Naruto una vez que se había mareado de ver a la señora.

-Necesito algo seco para sentarme –respondió dignamente-. No mojaré mi hermoso vestido de seda nuevo.

Al momento de dar un paso, tropezó con un hueco cubierto de agua y…cayó sobre el pobre de Naruto.

-¡Ahh! ¡Señora! ¡QUÍTESE DE ENCIMA! –exclamaba el chico-. _¡POR KAMI! ¡PESA MÁS QUE UN ELEFANTE! ¡AUXILIO! –_decía en su mente a punto de gritar-. ¡Señora! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Pesa mucho!

Una vez que la logró apartar, el rubio comenzó a inhalar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede mocoso? –preguntó Suzu sin pedir las más mínimas disculpas.

-Lo que pasa es que casi me ahogo –respondió en un tono morado-. Pero no se preocupe, casi muero, aún así no es de importancia.

-Que bueno.

Uno de los perros llegó con Naruto y volvió a morderle la pierna.

-¡Maldito perro del demonio! ¡Deja ya mi pierna! –gritaba sacudiéndose-. ¡Quítate alimaña! ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi sabor? ¡Pues muérdete a ti mismo! –y se deshizo de él.

-¡Oh hermoso! –exclamó la Tanaka angustiada-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acariciando al perro.

-Y a todo esto –interrumpió el Uzumaki-. ¿Cómo se llama su perro?

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-Ése –respondió señalando al que traía en brazos.

-Cuál –dijo la mujer.

-Ése –volvió a decir Naruto.

-Cuál –repitió la mujer.

-¡Que ése! –exclamó él desesperado.

-No, Ése es el otro –contestó ella.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio más confundido que nunca.

-Este pequeñín se llama "Cuál" –dijo indicando al perro de pelaje negro que llevaba cargando-. Y éste otro "Ése" –terminó señalando al otro de pelaje café.

-_Mátenme… -_pensó con un terrible tic en el ojo.

-o-o-o-

Afuera de la posada que habían rentado los ninjas, Kankuro se encontraba colocando un gran número en la puerta, ayudado por una gran escalera.

-¿Y para qué es el letrero? –inquirió Temari viendo desde el exterior.

-Es que le dimos a la señora un número, pero se supone que ese número es para que Naruto nos encuentre –aclaró Tenten-. ¡Más a la izquierda Kankuro!

-¿Así? –preguntó acomodando el letrero.

-Perfecto –dijo Hinata.

-¡Oi! –gritó Ino desde adentro-. ¡Necesitamos la escalera!

-Enseguida te la llevo –respondió Lee y caminando, se llevó la escalera en la que seguía el marionetista.

-¡Auxilio! –gritaba el castaño-. ¡Un idiota se llevó mi escalera! –exclamaba agarrado desde el marco de la gran puerta-. ¡Me voy a caeeeeeeeeeeer!

-¿Ahora por qué rayos grita? –se preguntaba Neji saliendo del lugar-. ¿Qué quieres Kankuro?

Y justo cuando el Hyuuga volteó hacia arriba, algo, o más bien, alguien, cayó sobre su cabeza derribándolo al suelo.

-Fiu… -se secaba el sudor el Sabaku No-. Por lo menos caí en algo blandito.

-¡Mhmh dkdm mhm jumt! –gritaba Neji por debajo del chico.

-Oh… -dijo Kankuro levantándose-. ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé –contestó el oji-perla-. ¿Desde cuándo las nubes son verde fosforescente?

-o-o-o-

-¡Oi! ¡Mocoso! –exclamó la señora.

-¿Podría de vez en cuando llamarme por mi nombre? –inquirió el rubio.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-¡Naruto! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! –vociferó frustrado-. ¡Van doce veces que se lo digo!

-Ah…te queda mejor "mocoso".

-_U_U. La voy a matar…juro que lo haré._

_-_Mocoso –volvió a decir ella-. Ve si la lluvia ya se quitó.

Naruto asomó uno de sus brazos y ligeras gotas cayeron mojando su ropa.

-Todavía sigue lloviendo.

-No creo –lo contradijo la mujer-. Sal y ve.

-Ya le dije que…

-Y yo te dije que fueras.

-Está bien, está bien –y Naruto salió.

Diez segundos después llegó totalmente empapado.

-¡El agua está helada! ¡Tonta nube! ¡No tenía boiler! –decía temblando.

-¿Desde cuándo las nubes tienen boiler?

-U_U _Como la odio._

-o-o-o-

-Bien, ya casi terminamos –decía la peli-rosa más relajada afuera del recinto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un insecto! –exclamó la Yamanaka señalando un pequeño bicho parado en el tronco de un árbol que estaba a su lado.

-Pues mátalo –le respondió simplemente Kiba.

Ino levantó la pierna y le dio una patada al árbol. Resultado: el insecto salió volado y el árbol, de un tronco delgado, cayó al suelo. El Inuzuka miró lo que había sucedido.

-¡Te dije que lo mataras no que tumbaras un árbol inocente!

-¡Oigan! –gritó la Hyuuga llamando la atención de los demás-. Creo que Lee acaba de ver algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la Sabaku No por tanto alboroto.

-Aparte de que alguien se llevó un árbol a su paso… -dijo Gaara-. Lee acaba de ver algo.

Todos miraron hacia el techo donde se encontraba el aludido.

-¡Ya viene! –exclamó-. ¡Está como a dos kilómetros!

-¡Todos a sus puestos! –gritó Shikamaru.

-Quiero ver como le fue con la señora esa –dijo Tenten por lo bajo corriendo junto con los demás.

-o-o-o-

-Allá está la aldea –indicó la señora señalando el pequeño pueblo al frente de su camino.

-Ay, por fin –decía el Uzumaki aliviado.

Siguieron caminando otros cuantos metros cuando las "odiosas alimañas" se colgaron del pantalón del rubio.

-¡Oi! ¡Quítense de encima! ¡Mi pantalón no es comida!

Ambos perritos, lograron bajarle la ropa al Uzumaki, dejándolo en calzoncillos con dibujos de ramen.

-¡Oh por Kami! –exclamaba la señora-. ¡Pero que indecente!

-¡Dígaselo a sus ratas peludas!

Naruto volvió a la normalidad. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo.

-Bien, llegamos –dijo Naruto por fin-. _Ay, como quería decir esa frase. _Supongo que ya puede seguir desde aquí.

-Claro, gracias por tu ayuda.

-_¡Apocalipsis! ¡Dijo gracias!_

El rubio estaba dispuesto a partir, pero Suzu lo detuvo.

-¡Oi! Tus amigos me dijeron que te entregara esto.

-¿Mis amigos? –cuestionó el chico.

-Sí, una peli-rosa, una rubia y otro que parecía perro.

-Oh, ¿y qué es?

-No lo sé U_U. Por eso me dijeron que te lo entregaran.

Naruto tomó el papel con un mensaje escrito en él.

"_Naruto: _

_Búscanos en el número 496 de la calle en que encuentras"._

-¿De la calle en que me encuentro? ¿Apoco están ellos aquí?

El hiperactivo ninja se topó con un número "parecido", ejem, 996. Abrió la puerta de un golpe sin siquiera tocar.

-¡Ja! ¡Los encontré!

Pero lo único que encontró fue a una pareja recostada en un gran sillón viendo televisión.

-O_O Oh… -volvió a mirar su papelito-. ¡Lo siento! ¡Me equivoqué de número! –y cerró la puerta antes de recibir varios objetos que venían volando en su dirección.

-o-o-o-

-Por Kami –decía Sakura asomándose por una ventana-. Naruto se equivocó de lugar.

-Típico en él U_U –aclaró Neji.

-¡Silencio! –exclamó el Nara-. Ya viene.

El rubio se detuvo frente a la posada donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿498? No… ¿468?

-Válgame –murmuraba Kankuro-. Mis números sí son legibles.

-Es Naruto… -dijo Temari-. Por favor…hay que tenerle paciencia.

Los minutos pasaban y el Uzumaki no descifraba el "complicado" mensaje. Tenten estaba a punto de gritar "¡Aquí estamos!" cuando la señora Suzu se acercó a Naruto.

-Allí dice 496, mocoso.

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Gracias!

Naruto abrió la puerta…esta vez más calmado, encontrándose con varias mesas con comida, casi todo adornado de color naranja y todos sus amigos salieron gritando.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!

El rubio se quedó estático mirando a todos. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y desaparecieron rápidamente.

-¡No llores! –le dijo Ino-. ¡¿Quién rayos llora en su cumpleaños?

-Es que…yo…no los esperaba…

Vio que todos estaban allí, o por lo menos la mayoría, hasta Gaara y sus hermanos. Todos le dieron un gran abrazo y al final quedó Hinata.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡No te esperaba!

-Yo…bueno…yo…

Detrás de Naruto, Kiba le decía con señas a la Hyuuga que lo abrazara.

-Yo…yo…¡feliz cumpleaños! –dijo rápidamente y dándole un abrazo para después desmayarse.

Después del incidente de la oji-perla, la señora Tanaka apareció por un lado.

-¡Ahhh! –exclamó Naruto-. ¡Pensé que ya se había ido!

Suzu rió por lo bajo.

-Espero no haberte causado muchas molestias Naruto, ni tampoco por parte de los perros.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el rubio.

-Naruto –dijo Lee-. Te presento a mi tía Suzu.

-¡¿ES TU TÍA? O_O

-Jaja –volvió a sonreír la señora-. Así es…me contrataron para traerte hasta acá.

-P-Pero Tsunade…

-Sí, también le dijimos a ella –aclaró el Inuzuka.

-Oh, señora, lo siento…yo le dije varias cosas…

-Ah, no te preocupes –aclaró ella-. Que al cabo yo me porté lo más grosera que pude y créeme que no fue nada fácil.

Naruto rió nerviosamente. La fiesta comenzó y con ello la música y la comida. El Uzumaki disfrutó tal vez del primer cumpleaños que pasó con personas que realmente apreciaba.

Y todos se quedaron a dormir en el primer lugar que encontraron en la posada. ¿Y Naruto? Pues él terminó encima de varias botanas. Pero bien acompañado, ¿verdad?

-Muchas gracias… -decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sumía en un profundo sueño.

_

* * *

¡Terminé! ¡Sí! ¡=D! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! ¡Eres nuestro rubio preferido! O por lo menos mío (bueno, eso creo XD). Espero que les haya gustado. Y déjenme un review, ¡que no les duela el codo! (Jaja, no se crean)._

_Emm…Daniel el travieso no me pertenece, tampoco los pitufos._

_Bueno…jeje…no sé si las pilas o los boilers existan en el mundo de los ninjas…jeje…pero los ocupaba._


End file.
